


FNaF x Reader One-Shots (Requests Open!)

by wholesome_sliced_bread



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Awkward Crush, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Coming Out, Crushes, F/F, F/M, FNaF oneshot, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Short One Shot, bad with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesome_sliced_bread/pseuds/wholesome_sliced_bread
Summary: Got bored so I wanna write content for anyone reading. Please comment on the first chapter what you want me to write! Requests may take a little while and I apologize in advance.
Relationships: Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Freddy Fazbear/Reader, Funtime Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Grimm Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Rockstar Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Rockstar Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Rockstar Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Rockstar Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, The Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader (Platonic), Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Withered Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 63
Kudos: 137





	1. **READ - RULES AND REQUESTING**

REQUESTS: OPEN!

**Animatronics I won't write romantic one-shots about (will add on):**

-The Puppet (Sorry, I consider her only as Charlotte and that's just weird for me)

-Any of the nightmares

-Helpy

-Circus Baby or Ballora (I see them only as Elizabeth Afton and Mrs. Afton)

-Any of the Mediocre Melodies

-BB, JJ, or Dee Dee

-Mangle (Only platonic stuff cause she's babie)

**Things I WILL NOT write (will add on):**

-Smut/NSFW stuff

-Any depression/s*icide/panic or anxiety attacks because I don't want to write it wrong and offend anyone!

**Things I WILL write about:**

-Minor angst and comfort

-Humanized animatronics

-Specific human characters

-Your personal headcanons for any animatronic

-Anything other than what I won't write!

Please respect my boundaries and I ask for you to comment what you'd like to see! (Also please include if you want specific pronouns or just gender-neutral pronouns) No matter how old this gets I'll accept comments


	2. life after death (Charlotte comforts the children after giving them life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> User "Aaaaaaaa" requested "fluffy fluff with puppet/Charlotte trying to comfort the other dead kids after giving them life" ! I took a darker turn with it, though, but I hope you enjoy!

Charlotte isn’t a stranger to death. It’s something she experiences again and again and again. So, when the bad man hurts a group of children, she isn’t surprised.

Confined to the slender body of a marionette, she creeps up to the back room, where the horrid act was committed. Five lifeless bodies are slumped against the wall or lying across the floor, all in various positions. If she could, Charlotte would frown.

A wrapped gift is tenderly placed beside each child. Surely this will wake them up, and then they’ll smile and laugh and everything will be okay. It’s been so long, Charlotte hardly remembers the rules of death.

When nothing happens, she tries something else.

One by one, the bodies are carefully dragged to the animatronics on the stage in the empty restaurant. Then they’re stored away inside the towering suits. It’s a tight fit against the endoskeletons inside, but they’re hidden and that’s all that counts.

Then, Charlotte drags the body of a boy over to the loner animatronic in his own cove. Yet one body remains. The puppet doesn’t really know where to put this girl. Maybe one of the suits in the back?

Yet, it seems like the suit finds the girl instead. A golden bear with matted fur and dark eyes, slumped over in the corner. An older Freddy model, and it’s achingly familiar. The mouth, which is still hanging open, carries a red tint. It’ll have to be cleaned, but can the look of death smeared across one’s jaws ever really disappear?

The child is tucked into the endoskeleton-less bear, safe and sound. Now all that’s left to do is wait.

They are angry. Angry and upset. Charlotte should have expected this. Their new bodies are stiff and uncomfortable- they are alien to the spirits residing inside of them. It will take time to get used to them.

Charlotte drifts up to each and every one of them, offering the same empty smile carved into the white mask that is her face. It’s an act of reassurance. A promise of vengeance. The bad man has gotten away with far too much.  _ He must pay _ .

The other children know this. Ripped away from their families and their lives, this is the last thing Charlotte can offer to them. The golden bear, Cassidy, her name was, stood close to Charlotte. There’s a hand on her shoulder. If she could cry, Charlotte would.

She’s wrapped in a hug, and for the first time in a long, long time, Charlotte is receiving the same comfort she’s given others over the years. It’s been too long since she’s been hugged. Touch starved and lonely, Charlotte can barely bring her thin striped arms up to hug back.

She knows everything will end up okay. Through all the suffering that’s happened, through all the suffering that’s yet to come, they’ll make it.

_ The bad man will pay for his actions _ .


	3. safe and sound, in my arms (Freddy x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> user "nookmin" requested "some comfort from Freddy Fazbear towards the reader and makes them feel safe". i hope you like it!

It wasn’t the dark that bothered you. No, it was the haunting idea of what may  _ be  _ in the dark. So you weren’t at all pleased to be suddenly switched to the night shift.

The flickering lights of the office almost made you nauseous and the constant buzzing in the background was beginning to give you a headache. “It’ll only be a week,” you were told. A week shouldn’t be too bad.

You were slowly spinning in your chair, trying to focus on the tablet you were given. The camera feed suddenly glitched out, and you gasped, sitting up. You tried to smack the side of the tablet, and it worked, clearing out the video. But… something was wrong.

“Where’s Bonnie?” you muttered, squinting. Your heart rate began to pick up. You looked around and-  _ he was off the stage _ ? Was this supposed to happen? You had muted the automatic recording that rang out from the phone, but maybe it said something important.

You fumbled with the phone, trying to bring back the message, but the buttons you pressed just made quiet beeping sounds and didn’t do anything. You groaned, then looked back at the surveillance cameras. Bonnie was-

“He’s moving!” you nearly shrieked. He was standing just down the hallway. You quickly glanced over to the large red button that apparently shut the metal doors on either side of you.

There wasn’t any time to consider it, Bonnie was steadily making his way towards you, and you didn’t want to know what would happen if he got to you. You hit the button and almost flung yourself backwards when the door slammed down. You went ahead and closed the other door too, and turned on the lights.

You saw Bonnie in the window, and he nearly gave you a heart attack. His eyes were black, pupils a glinting white. He pressed a hand against the small window, and you sucked in a sharp breath. He almost looked like he was… smiling at you. Bonnie turned and slowly walked back down the hallway.

You let yourself calm down a bit, but kept the doors closed and lights on. An hour or two passed, and you kept strict watch on the cameras. Chica had left the stage to “greet” you alongside Bonnie but finally they were both gone. You didn’t notice how quickly your power was draining until-

The lights flickered out and you let out a gasp. You wheeled your chair back against the wall, wide eyes looking back and forth between both dark doorways. A light, cheery music box began to play.

Two eyes glowed in the darkness. You were trembling now, terrified at what your fate may be. After an agonizingly long minute the music died down and the eyes disappeared. You let out a breath of relief.

A sharp shriek ripped through the air. You screamed when a large brown bear, the one who’d been on the stage, lurched out of the darkness. You tried to keep in tears, utterly petrified.

“Please,” you whispered, voice cracking. “Please don’t hurt me.” The animatronic’s harsh expression seemed to soften, almost. He studied you for a moment, before… speaking.

“You’re new at this. You aren't him,” he murmured. He wasn’t looking at you in anger now, more of a dull fascination? “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Is- is that a joke? Of course you did!” you spit out, sniffling. The bear stepped back, looking guilty.

“I didn’t know you were… I thought you were somebody else. I’m so sorry.” He inched closer and you wanted to move back, but you were pressed up against the wall. He seemed at a loss for what to do, until he perked up.

“The children always liked my hugs…” he said, mostly to himself. Before you could refuse, he had pulled you into a tight embrace. You squirmed, but only for a moment. He didn’t seem to have any bad intentions, and you had to admit, the hug was extremely comforting.

The animatronic seemed to radiate a warmth that seeped into you, and the fur that covered him was soft and fuzzy. You let yourself sigh, almost melting into the hug. Your heart calmed down within only a few moments.

“I really didn’t mean to scare you,” the bear mumbled. You shook your head.

“ ‘S okay…” you replied quietly.

“Erm. My name is Freddy, but you probably knew that,” Freddy introduced himself, finally letting you go. You sank back into the chair.

“I’m Y/n.”

“And you have the night shift for the week?” Freddy guessed. You nodded. He smiled.

“I’ll look forward to ‘working’ with you, Y/n.” You let yourself smile as he said that.

_ A week shouldn’t be too bad _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can leave requests on the first chapter!


	4. can't come up with a title lol (Springtrap x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> user "yourclownlicence" requested a humanized "springtrap trying to comfort reader after accidentally scaring them" ! i hope you like it and that it fits what you wanted

The place was crappy. You were only working there to make some extra pocket change. Sure, the instructions were… a little concerning, but you were still convinced everything was fine.

_ Everything was not fine _ .

There were so many loud beeping noises and systems failing and you kept getting glimpses of strange shadows along the walls. Through the chaos you failed to notice the heavy  _ thumps  _ coming from the vent beside you.

A figure shot up from the vent and you cried out, stumbling back. Amidst the- hallucinations? You saw a man. He had almost… burnt looking skin with spiked yellow hair. Two floppy rabbit ears rested on his head, one of them halfway broken. This must’ve been that Springtrap- the gaping holes in his stomach and arms gave away the illusion of a real, living person.

You fell back on your ass, dazed. Springtrap’s haunting expression turned almost concerned for a moment. You blinked as his hand stretched down for you.

“Are you serious?” you laughed, though nothing about this was funny. It was downright ridiculous.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Springtrap asked sweetly. You couldn’t help the blush that crawled up the back of your neck and formed across your cheeks. Hesitantly you reached out and he swiftly pulled you up, close against him. You sputtered out nonsense, surprised.

“Oh, nervous are we?” Springtrap chuckled. “Hm, I don’t think I formally introduced myself. You may call me,” he paused for effect, “Springtrap.”

“I knew that,” you muttered, averting your eyes away from him. Your heart continued to pound in your chest. What is this…  _ thing  _ planning?

Springtrap frowned. “You’re scared of me.”

You stiffened. “How do-” you break off, swallowing. “How do you know that?”

“I can feel your heart. And your body language speaks clearly,” he explained quietly. “I can show you that I won’t hurt you?”

You tore yourself away from him. “I can’t trust you. I don’t- I don’t want to die like this.”

“You’re hallucinating, right?” Springtrap asked. You opened your mouth to speak, confused at how he knew, but he answered before you did so. “You’re getting really pale. I can help fix the ventilation?”

“Why would you do that?”

“To get you to trust me,” Springtrap answered you. You narrowed your eyes before nodding. He messed with the buttons on the tablet and finally,  _ finally _ , the harsh beeping died down. You sighed in relief as your headache began to ebb away.

“See?” Springtrap grinned. “No more hallucinations! All better! I swear I wouldn’t hurt a pretty little thing like you.”

You felt your heart pick up again as he said that. Something about him… “Why do you want me to trust you, though?” you forced out.

“Because I like you! You seem… fun. I want to get to know you,” Springtrap answered truthfully. You allowed yourself to smile a little bit.

“I… I have 3 hours ‘till my shift ends.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, if you want to request something, comment on the first chapter!


	5. beat up but not broken (Withered Bonnie x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> user "oiyiku" requested "og bonnie loses his face to the toys in front of the reader? just something bittersweet, maybe the toys just wanted to impress the guard or something" ! i really hope you enjoy this, it's a little longer than the other one-shots i've done previously

Bonnie had always been your favorite animatronic- something about his floppy ears and bright, cheery attitude made you feel at ease. So when you had the chance to maybe,  _ maybe  _ see him again after so many years, you took it. Naturally.

Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza had rebranded, much to your surprise. They needed somebody on the night shift, and since it was the only position available, you accepted the job. Hopefully it would just be you, your favorite bunny buddy, and peace and quiet.

Was that a weird thought?

Upon seeing them, you weren’t a fan of the newer animatronics, but maybe that was just the nostalgia you felt when you thought of the originals. At least the newer generation of kids would have them.

However, you didn’t ever expect them to  _ move _ .

The newer Bonnie model was first, and you watched with danwing horror as the thing walked to one of the party rooms. The welcoming phone call didn’t say anything about…

But it did. You weren’t really paying attention to it, tuning in every now and then. You caught  _ something  _ about them moving. Right, and then the spare Freddy mask…

Shaking your head, you let out a low sigh, looking back down at the surveillance tablet you were given. The new Chica was-

You stumbled to catch up with them, muttering under your breath. You were winding up that music box thing when-

“Well, well, well!”

You let out a yelp, dropping the tablet. The new “Toy” Bonnie was grinning at you, leaning over the desk that separated you. You gasped and reached for the spare Freddy mask but the thing slapped your hand.

“No, no, don’t cover up that face of yours! Seriously, sweetheart, I’d never let someone as good-looking as you try to  _ hide  _ yourself from me,” it spoke flirtatiously. You blinked, grimacing in disgust.

The bright blue bunny was smirking, reaching out to touch your face with one of its (his?) plastic fingers, when a  _ new  _ voice spoke up.

“T-Bon, you’re gonna scare them away!” It was light and girly, and you nearly pissed yourself when “Toy” Chica popped up from behind the desk. Seriously, when did  _ she  _ get here? Toy Bonnie rolled his eyes and retracted his hand, finally giving you your personal space. Your fingers itched to grab the mask to try and do something to protect yourself.

“Oh, honey, that mask won’t help you now,” Toy Bonnie said smoothly. You paled, and Toy Chica punched him in the arm with a  _ clang _ !

“Stop, you’re scaring them!” She turned to you with a sweet smile that you assumed must’ve been fake. “We won’t hurt you! I mean that. You’re the new night guard?”

You nodded, still scared. Why did you have to believe anything they were telling you?

“Ohh, that’s great! Another new friend!” Toy Chica exclaimed. You let out a nervous chuckle, glancing between the two animatronics.

“And a very attractive one at that,” Toy Bonnie added, raising his eyebrows slightly. Toy Chica shot him a glare which made him drop the expression begrudgingly.

You slowly eased into conversation with the two, starting to believe they truly meant no harm. You learned a bit about the new establishment, and finally dared to bring up the topic of why you even accepted the job in the first place.

“I, uh, actually kinda wanted to see what the  _ original _ group of animatronics looked like now… They were a big part of my childhood,” you admitted. Both Toy animatronics don’t do much to hide their disgust.

“Oh,  _ those _ old piles of junk?” Toy Bonnie muttered. “What would you ever want with them? You’ve got us!”

Toy Chica nudged you. “Yeah, just forget about those trash piles. We’re obviously better than them!” You pushed her away, scowling.

“What the hell? Those ‘trash piles’ bring back a  _ ton  _ of amazing childhood memories, and I know they’re still in here somewhere,” you said angrily. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica shrunk beneath your dark expression.

“They- they aren’t even active anymore!” Toy Bonnie squeaked. “It’d be a waste just to  _ see  _ them.”

“I still want to!”

“C’mon, just spend the night with us!” Toy Chica giggled nervously. “We’re the  _ new  _ face of Freddy Fazbear’s!”

“Is there even a reason why you don’t want me to see them?” you demanded, standing up and beginning to walk away. You knew there was a Parts and Services room- you had seen dark figures in the camera feed. Maybe that had been the older animatronics?

“No! Don’t!” both Toys cried out, leaping up to try and grab you. You ducked out of their grasp, huffing.

“I am  _ going  _ to see the original animatronics,” you hissed. “No matter what you try to do, I will…” You trailed off, seeing the two’s terrified faces.

A shadow loomed over you.

Your heart leapt into your throat. A low, crackly glitched voice spoke from behind you.

“I re-emember-er yo-ou.”

It was broken, cutting off and stumbling over words, but you recognized it immediately.

_ Your favorite… bunny… buddy? _

“Bonnie?” you said, voice barely above a whisper. You swallowed, turning around.

There he was, the exact same as when you were a kid. Well, almost the exact same. He was in terrible shape, right arm completely torn off. Alongside that his body was littered with tears, mostly on the legs. The plush covering on his left hand had worn off entirely. At least his face looked mostly okay.

Bonnie nodded, eyes falling shut. You let yourself smile up at him, feeling the rush of childhood memories. Behind you, both Toy animatronics let out a squawk.

“You like  _ him  _ better than us?!” Toy Chica cried.

“Hey, Chi, maybe we should  _ show  _ our new friend how we are clearly superior, hmm?” Toy Bonnie suggested, malice dripping from his tone. Toy Chica nodded, glaring daggers at Bonnie.

“What are you-” you had begun to say, but then-

You were shoved aside roughly, and promptly fell onto your side from the sheer force of it. Your head spun, and the next few moments were a blur of static and bright lights.

You heard somebody cackling, and then the horrible,  _ ear piercing  _ sound of ripping fabric and screws popping out. A broken cry rang out, making you feel dizzy. Something large hit the ground beside you with a dull  _ thud _ . You sat up with a groan, stars flashing before your eyes.

“See, Y/n?” Toy Chica chirped, though the way she spoke made you feel uneasy. “Look how easily he  _ broke _ even more! You think that would happen to us?”

Your vision focused, and the sight that greeted you made your mouth dry up. Bonnie was hunched over, withered hands covering his face. Or, trying to cover what was… left of it.

The object that had fallen to the ground had been- your stomach churned, bile rising in your throat when you saw that it was the poor things own face, forever frozen in a look of pure panic.

You could barely form the words to speak. “What… What did you do-?”

“We  _ showed  _ you how pathetic this thing really is,” Toy Bonnie sneered.

“You  _ ripped his face off _ !” you screamed, devastated and absolutely fuming at the same time. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica flinched at your tone, realizing they messed up. Big time.

“Go,” you growled, thrusting a finger down the hall. Toy Bonnie opened his mouth to protest, but then shut it, and him and Toy Chica shuffled down the hall miserably. You watched them go, a part of you thinking how ridiculous it was to command two apparently sentient robots to leave.

Bonnie was staring at you, frozen in place almost. You faced him with a pained expression.

“I’m… I’m so sorry they did this to you,” you mumbled. “You were always my favorite, y’know.”

Bonnie didn’t speak for a moment. He didn’t really have a mouth anymore, so could he still talk? You waited with apprehension, until he finally did reply.

“You ca-are about-out me? Mor-r-re than th-them?”

Oh, god, he sounded so heartbroken. You nodded.

“Of course!” You tried to keep your tone light, but it was difficult. “To me, they might as well be strangers. But… you mean a lot to me. You made me so happy when you were on that stage, all those years ago.”

Bonnie’s ears lifted, eyes glowing a bright red. He seemed almost surprised at your answer. “Y-You reall-lly mean-ean that?”

“Why would I lie to you?”  _ Say it _ . “You would always make my day the best.”  _ Tell him _ . “You…”  _ Tell him, dammit!  _ “You’re my favorite bunny buddy.”

His eyes brightened up, almost resembling a blush? You grinned, moving to sit behind the desk against the wall, and patting the spot next to you. The towering animatronic rabbit settled down beside you, and for the next few minutes you both talked.

Years of staying away from the stage must’ve done a number on him. No longer was he outgoing, confident, and loud. It made you frown.

After a minute he slumped against you, head falling into your lap. You stopped speaking momentarily, surprised, but then relaxed and placed a hand gently onto the side of his head.

You would’ve spent all night like that,

if it weren’t for the music box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request one-shots on the first chapter!


	6. a golden friend of mine (platonic Golden Freddy x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> user "Shakae" requested "a nice fanfic starring the reader and a sad golden freddy, sitting together and trying to make them happy again. A nice heartwarming read where golden freddy spends the night with the reader and its as if they've been best friends for years" ! im so sorry it took so long to write, i was struggling with motivation, but i hope you like this! i wasn't sure if you wanted platonic or romantic but i just settled with platonic according to your request

You’d been the night guard for a while now. It was nothing too hard, just watch the creepy moving animatronics and not die. You could handle that. You  _ did  _ handle it, you handled it for five days straight.

On the sixth day… something different happened.

It started out normal enough; Checking the cameras, spinning around in your chair, when suddenly you hear a light tapping on the closed metal door beside you.

Raising an eyebrow, you wheel the chair over to the window and peek outside. You startle backwards with a gasp when you’re met with a furry golden face. An unrecognizable bear animatronic has their face pressed against the thick plastic window, and your heart begins to hammer.

Nobody told you there were  _ five  _ active animatronics. Sure, you’d speculated about old models in the Parts and Services room, but…

The animatronic’s eyebrows raise in surprise once they realize you’ve noticed them. They wave, almost meekly, and bop their head against the window. They seem… upset. You absolutely can’t imagine why.

Maybe it’s sympathy, maybe it’s confusion, or maybe it’s the sheer surrealness of the entire situation, but regardless, you open the door. The minute it opens, you’re filled with a sense of dread, and you lean back in your chair.

A large, hulking, golden-furred animatronic slumps down, head in your lap like a lost puppy. You instinctively raise your arms, eyes widening in silent terror. O…kay, what?

Nothing happens for a moment, and you’re stuck there, arms raised like an absolute idiot. The Freddy-resembling animatronic opens their eyes and blinks up at you, and you hesitantly lower your arms. Their eyes are all black except for two pinpricks of light, presumably their pupils. It’s unsettling… they haven’t spoken at all- can they even do so? Your mind wanders, trying to explore every possible explanation for whatever is happening when,

“Sorry for no formal introductions…” the bear mumbles, ears twitching boredly. You swallow.

“Um. Yeah…”

“Normally I’d be tearing your face off or something stupid like that,” they continue, and you visibly turn pale. The bear chuckles at your expression, seemingly miserably. They lower their head again, ears drooping.

Uncertainly, you bring your hands down, and carefully scratch behind one of their ears. Almost immediately a low rumbling erupts from their chest, resembling a cat’s purr. You allow yourself to smile, still a bit nervous, but more at ease.

“You can call me Golden Freddy,” the bear suddenly introduces themself tiredly.

“Sure thing, Goldilocks,” you grin, a bit proud at yourself for coming up with such a fitting nickname. Golden Freddy huffs. “Can I just call you Goldie, though?” Your response is a small nod.

You hum lowly, eyes turning to the ceiling. You continue scratching their ear slowly, and ask, “So what’s got you all upset?”

Goldie doesn’t answer for a second, thinking. “I guess it's just been forever since anybody has let me in… That’s why I didn’t hurt you.”

“Aw… you’ve been alone then, huh?” you guess. Another curt nod serves as your response. “I’m sorry to hear that. What about the other animatronics, though?”

Goldie snorts, lifting their head up in slight anger. “As if  _ they  _ can actually do anything besides mindlessly wandering around and acting lost. And they’re not even trying to figure out who did this to us! Me and Charlotte already  _ know  _ who the bad man is.”

Now you’re completely lost. “Huh? ‘Bad man’?” you laugh nervously, confused. Goldie gives you a small glare, and doesn’t explain. You suppose that’s fine, it's only really been a few minutes since they fell onto you. Honestly, it's like you’ve known each other for… well, for forever. You feel a strange “pull” towards the bear, like a connection. You don’t dwell on the thought, trying not to give yourself a headache.

Silence envelopes the both of you for an achingly long fifteen minutes. You just sit there, idly scratching around Goldie’s head, listening to them “purr”. It’s not as awkward as it should’ve been, and somehow, finally, you start up small talk. It’s all simple questions, really, but they mean so much to you for some reason.

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Yellow, duh.”

“Hmm… favorite kind of weather?”

“When it’s all chilly and gray.”

“Favorite animal?”

“I don’t know, but definitely  _ not  _ rabbits.”

You chuckle at that odd statement. You kept noticing things like that; Goldie would accidentally slip up and say something they probably didn’t mean to. A small little phrase, something like “I don’t like birthdays anymore,” or “I wish I didn’t have to stay in that back room,” and even, “The others are always scared,” and- Wait.

You furrow your brows. “They can… they can feel emotions?”

Goldie glances up at you, giving you an ‘ _ are you serious? _ ’ face. “Of course they can. Years ago they could be happy, bitter, hopeful… but now that’s all been drained. They’re mindless, like I said, only miserable and reckless, trying to hurt anything that stands in their way. Like you.”

You bite back a nervous giggle. “I see…”

“I don’t know why, but it’s just me and Charlotte who stay aware.”

“Who’s Charlotte?” you dare to ask. Goldie hesitates before answering, and you worry they might not say anything at all.

“She’s… a friend of mine. Like the mom friend for all of us,” they explain hastily. You nod.

“I think I can understand that.” You still have no idea  _ who  _ she is, but maybe you will, in time. You want to get to know this strange animatronic, you  _ want  _ to come back to work now. But the week is just about over, and once it is you’ll probably turn around and never look back. You don’t want that to happen. And ever since Goldie entered your office, both doors have stayed open and there’s been no trouble from Bonnie, Chica, not even Foxy.

Maybe you’ll apply for another week, and if that goes well… maybe you’ll apply for more. You just want more time to spend with Goldie, and you’re devastatingly curious about what they've been through and how they’re alive like this. You’ll ask for another week as the night guard, you decide finally, and smile to yourself.

Goldie’s ears twitch and you resume scratching behind them, earning a pleased sigh. More small talk follows, and by the end of the night, you’ve come to consider them your new golden friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you liked it !! as always, request one-shots on the first chapter!


	7. Six Dumbasses, One Apartment 1 (Platonic Main Animatronics x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> user "Monsterbendy" requested "fic where it takes place a few years after the pizzeria (preferably the one in the first game) became abandoned due to the animatronics acting strange after 6 children went “missing”; the reader buys the main 4 animatronic, taking them home and fixes them up? And they all bond platonically, possibly?"
> 
> im so sorry this took so long!! and it's not even the entire fic, there will be more parts to this because i just love the idea so so much, and writing all their characters might take a while for me. either way i hope you like the beginning of this !

“Okay, sign here… and… here! Alright, they’re yours.” The “businessman” whose name has slipped your mind smiles widely at you, and shakes your hand. You grin back at him, feeling rather pleased with yourself. He quickly snatches the papers from your hands, nearly giving you a papercut, and turns away.

“You have approximately forty-eight hours to get them out before we close this place down for good,” he says, walking away. Just before he’s out of earshot, you hear him mutter, “Though I don’t know why you’d want  _ them _ …” and then he’s gone. Your smile doesn’t falter.

Four years after Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza had closed down due to rumors circulating a missing childrens’ incident and sanitation issues, and forty-eight hours until the building was closed up for real, you had just purchased all the animatronics. A few giggles escape you, and you bounce on your toes, giddy with happiness. It’s like the rush of a reckless purchase- hell, this  _ is  _ a reckless purchase.

You barely afforded it, but they’re yours now. Everyone’s favorite childhood friends; Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate, and… other, various animatronics.

It was strange, you didn’t remember ever seeing a golden bear, but hey! Another friend to repair and… oh. You didn’t really think about that. You frown, still standing in the middle of the musty restaurant, trying to figure out what exactly you’re going to do with the animatronics.

Maybe you’ll just repair them, and have them in some sort of storage area? Would they be too big to put in a garage? You don’t have a garage, living in an apartment, but you have friends with extra space.

You begin to sweat, now realizing how big this purchase is. You hardly have any space as it is, counters cluttered with various tools and an entire room filled with small machinery for tinkering with. Do you even have the skill to repair an entire animatronic? Do you have the emotional and mental strength to start up a project this big?

Well, you’ve already bought them. You’ve got no choice but to at least try.

A full power nap and montage of you cleaning out your apartment later, and you’re off to pick up your new best friends. Several hours of back-breaking pain later and now there are five deactivated animatronics in your living room. Settling into bed that night, you toy with the idea of them activating and just walking into your room, and manage to barely get a few hours of sleep.

That’s because you’re awoken at 12 in the morning by a light tapping on your arm.

Groggily, you bat away whoever keeps tapping at you. The back of your hand collides against something cold with matted fur. Your brain struggles to process the situation, and your eyes slowly open. The world is blurry for a moment before coming into focus.

You’re greeted with a dark, furry face, and large unblinking eyes. Your mouth twitches, and you take a moment to decide if you should scream, hit it, or run. Fortunately, or unfortunately, it speaks before you can do anything.

“The living room is  _ freezing _ , and there’s nothing to do. Can I crash here?”

You straighten up, wide eyes quickly scanning the thing towering over you. It’s- it’s Bonnie? But that can’t be possible. He stares silently at you, awaiting an answer, and you clear your throat. You don’t have words, and you don’t know how to act. Should you be scared? Why can’t you bring yourself to scream?

He doesn’t wait for an answer, letting out a sound resembling a sigh and saying, “Yeah, I’ll just-” before promptly flopping across your legs onto the bed. Well, now you’re stuck.

You just watch him lie there, wordlessly. After a minute his head turns to look back at you, and you stiffen uncomfortably. Nothing happens for a painfully long time, before his eyes widen.

“Oh, did you not know that… we’re um…”

“Alive?” you finish, voice cracking.

There’s a knock on your bedroom door. Your heart is hammering in your chest, and you’re trying to control your breathing now. Seriously, what the actual  _ fuck _ ? You want to ask more questions but the door creaks open slowly, and a brown furred face pokes its head in.

“Hi, uh-” the brown bear begins, shuffling in awkwardly. His hands are clasped tightly together, fingers fidgeting. ‘ _ Can they get nervous?’ _ you wonder, and you would be amused if you weren’t both scared to the point of pissing yourself and overly fascinated with whatever the hell was going on.

“Is he bothering you?” the bear asks timidly, and you squint and realize,  _ oh _ , it’s just Freddy. Freddy Fazbear, just standing nervously a few steps past your doorway. A normal occurrence.

“No, I don’t…” you pause, glancing back to Bonnie, still sprawled out across your legs. They’ve begun to ache, the weight of a giant mechanical rabbit too much for them to handle. “I don’t think so?” Freddy goes to speak again, but something (someone?) cuts him off.

“ _ Arr, ye better prepare yourselves! _ ” a ragged voice calls from just down the hallway, and no, you don’t have time to prepare yourself for the thundering footsteps headed straight for your bedroom. You want to scooch backwards to try and… protect yourself, but once again, you’re stuck. Stuck, as a torn animatronic fox flies through your door and bounds right onto your bed like you were long-term best friends. He rolls, legs kicking up the blankets, back finally falling against the headboard of your bed. Gruff laughter spills out of him, and it almost makes you  want to join in. But you’re still scared, and in shock of the events that had just played out before you.

“Oh dear…” Freddy mutters, clearly nervously watching your reaction. You don’t have one, blankly staring at the fox with a pale face. “I’m- I’m  _ so  _ sorry about all of this, we should’ve confronted you during the day about our current predicament and I…” the poor bear rambles out an apology, and you’re waving your arms in a pathetic attempt to say “ _ It’s okay _ ”. Except it’s not okay, and you’re still very, very confused.

Finally, in come Chica and the weird golden bear, and you can’t help but stare. Their eyes are blank, dark and soulless, Chica murmuring soft words to them. The bear sways on their feet slightly, as if it’s difficult to even stand. You notice the room goes quiet when they enter, everyone staring at the bear with concerned looks.

“Well,” Freddy mumbles, finally interrupting the silence, “I suppose… there’s a few things we’ll have to tell you! Haha…”

Oh, it is going to be a  _ long  _ night, isn’t it?


	8. to the stage (Chica x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> user "uwu" requested "chica accidentally scaring the reader and then chica takes the reader to the stage and the other animatronics are teasing chica for it"
> 
> here it is! i hope you like it and im so so sorry for getting it done so late. as for the other requests i'll pull together the motivation to do them, but it's probably going to take some time.

Another day, another shift. That meant another run in with death. With a heavy sigh, you sink further into your chair, flicking through the different cameras. As much as you hate to admit it, you don’t absolutely detest your job.

It sounds crazy, not to hate the very thing almost killing you each night, but honestly? It added some  _ spice  _ to your already very boring life. And it provided interesting stories to tell your friends.

Completely lost in thought, blankly staring at the tablet, you don’t notice a certain yellow bird peering in through the open doorway. She leans in, eyes wide with interest. Of course, she’s been observing you for a little bit now, ever since you started coming to your shifts. And gosh, was she just obsessed with you! Every little thing about you, the way you’d stumble to shut the doors or how you’d focus so hard you’d completely blank out, and oh… how she loved you.

Of course, she hasn’t spoken with you at all. You’d always shut the door on her, but she understands. Her and her friends can come across as quite creepy, huh? But now, you’re zoned out, and didn’t even notice her watching you! It was the  _ perfect  _ moment to step right in and tell you everything she’s been thinking lately!

With a quick inhale that she didn’t need, Chica nervously steps forward, into the office. Her shadow falls onto you, and for a second, she’s still.

Your eyes flicker up towards her, and your mouth falls open into shock. The tablet slips from your grasp, cluttering to the ground. You wheel the chair backwards, as far away as you could from Chica.

Desperate for you not to scream, she waves her arms frantically. “Wait, wait! I-I won’t hurt you, I promise-”

Your mouth slides open, and you don’t know if you’re trying to scream or threaten the animatronic before you. Regardless, nothing escapes you except a low whimper.

“I promise,” Chica repeats, trying her best to force a smile onto her face. “I just… I need to tell you something.”

The gears in your brain are stuck, as if trying to rotate while taffy is being poured onto them. You open and close your mouth several times without a word escaping you, before you can finally find your voice. “You- You’re  _ talking  _ to me?”

This time, it’s Chica’s turn to be at a loss for words. It’s so strange how lively and loud she is around her friends, but suddenly, with you… it’s like her voice box is sputtering, eventually dying down. “Yes! I am!” she says  _ way too loudly _ , cringing at how her words ring across the office.

“…Why?” you whisper, brows furrowing in utter confusion. The animatronics are supposed to kill you, aren't they?

“I- Well, I-I… um… Haha, jeez, sorry, I’m taking up so much of your time I should  _ probably _ just leave-” Chica begins to shuffle backwards, painfully awkwardly, before she stops. Your eyes are so wide, so packed with emotion, it feels like her wires are sparking. Confusion and distrust, making her metaphorical heart twist, but then there’s the surprise, and the curiosity. So, so much emotion, all in one sparse expression.

_ Are people always so expressive like this?  _ Chica wonders, completely lost in thought. It feels like everything is framed around your eyes, around your face. The color she adores, all light, and dark, and dull, and bright, and gosh, her head is just spinning with thoughts of you. Emotions and expressions and the depth of your gaze… she’s almost a little jealous. Her plain, bright pink plastic eyes surely can’t be as  _ alive _ as yours are.

“Wait,” you say, snapping her out of her trance. Finally, you’ve found your voice. “You  _ aren’t  _ going to kill me? Right?” Your mouth quirks up into a half smile, nervousness clear.

“No! Gosh, no! I… I came here to say that I…” Stupid, stupid Chica. Stuttering over her words, stammering and spitting out things that  _ just don’t work _ . On stage, she’s so confident and clever with her remarks. On stage, she can easily bicker with Bonnie and sing along with Freddy.

But this is not the stage.

A thought, an actual,  _ good  _ thought sparks in her head. What if Chica just… took you to the stage! She could introduce you to all her friends, show you they meant no harm, all the while being calm and collected!

She didn’t even notice herself nodding, she was so determined. Facing you with a big, gentle grin, Chica asks, “Why don’t I take you to the stage? I can prove to you that you won’t get hurt!”

You’re hesitant, and extremely nervous. It could all be a trap to drag you into the Parts and Services room. You don’t want to risk it, but you can’t say you aren’t curious. Maybe… maybe it’s worth the trouble.

You look up at Chica, and muster the courage to give her a little nod. She squeals, overjoyed, and grabs your arm roughly. You let out a squeak, startled, and get pulled to your feet. Chica excitedly pulls you out of the office, and with a pang of dread you regret your decision.

_ It’s a trap! It’s a trap!  _ Your mind relentlessly screams at you. You’re pushing away the fear and anxiety, trying to have a better look on the whole situation, but it’s difficult. Finally you both are at the stage where Freddy stands. Bonnie is walking towards the hallway down to the office, but turns around in surprise upon seeing you and Chica.

“Hey!” Chica chirps happily, dragging you up to the stage. You try not to tremble, ducking your head to avoid looking at Freddy. “Look who I finally got to leave!”

Freddy’s ears raise in surprise and confusion. “But… aren’t we supposed to-?” he begins, but Chica cuts him off with a huff.

“We’re done with that. From now on, no more hurting people! Besides, doesn’t a  _ new friend  _ sound better?” She nudges you gently, and you glance up at the bear. You’re scared, to say the least. The stage is dark, and Freddy’s eyes glow menacingly, casting light onto you and Chica’s bodies.

Freddy stays silent, seemingly in thought for a brief moment, before his eyes light up a bit more. “Oh, I see. You like them?”

A strange sound escapes Chica, somewhat like a squawk. You feel her hand, still gripping your arm, heat up intensely. You wonder how that’s possible, for it to get so warm in such a short amount of time.

Neither of you notice Bonnie stepping up behind Chica, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Aww, Chi!” he chortles, and Chica stiffens. “I didn’t know you had a  _ crush _ !”

“I- I don’t!” Chica argues. “I’m just trying to be friendly-”

“Who she puts her interest in is none of your business,” Freddy scolds the laughing rabbit, who only laughs harder. Chica feels like her face might burst into flames.

“I’m not putting my interest-”

“Chica. You’ve been talking about them for the past  _ week _ , ever since they started showing up,” Bonnie deadpans. Chica is  _ mortified _ , trying desperately to come up with any kind of excuse. You, on the other hand, are a bit confused, and a bit flattered?

Bonnie grins smugly, and turns to you. He bends his knees slightly to look at you face to face. You almost feel like a toddler looking up at someone you admire. Except you aren’t a toddler, and Bonnie certainly  _ isn’t _ someone you ‘admire’.

“Well?” the huge rabbit asks. “What’s your name, huh? I’m sick of Chica just calling you ‘the night guard’.”

“U-Uh…” You’re completely caught off guard, and can’t seem to remember your name. I mean, it’s not everyday you talk to a towering animatronic, one that could just pick you up and  _ throw  _ you across the room… “Y/n,” you finally stammer out, subconsciously curling into yourself.

“Y/n,” Chica repeats quietly, almost thoughtfully. “Oh! I’m so sorry I never asked for your name!”

“It’s fine,” you assure her, chuckling nervously.

“Anyways!” the bird animatronic says loudly. “I was thinking we could all… get to know each other!”

“There might be some cards lying around somewhere,” Freddy says quietly, and Bonnie nods enthusiastically. You wouldn’t mind spending the rest of your shift playing cards with the animatronics, and you begin to let your guard down. Maybe if you relax, and just play along with them, you’ll be fine. And you can’t help but want to spend more time with Chica. Something about her personality is contagious- all bright smiles and bubbly attitude. Well, when she isn’t nervous.

_ Is it weird to think of her as almost… cute?  _ You wonder to yourself, staring at her without realizing. Her expressions are so vivid, so  _ alive _ . It’s surprising for a robot. But… oddly comforting.

“Ooo!” Bonnie exclaims suddenly, snapping you out of whatever trance you were in. “Y/n, what are you staring at Chica for?”

It’s your turn to be flustered, stammering and waving your hands with a ‘sorry’ as Bonnie throws his head back and laughs. Chica giggles nervously and Freddy lifts an eyebrow in amusement.

You’re comfortable now, standing here and engaging in this odd conversation. You eagerly await a chance to destroy Bonnie in a game of cards or something, as the bunny bastard is getting on your nerves, but it’s all innocent fun.

Suddenly a thought occurs to you. “Wait, what’s Foxy doing? Is he around?”

Freddy’s ears drop, and Bonnie’s mouth slips open slightly. Chica nervously glances around. “Uh oh,” Bonnie mumbles, and right afterwards, you hear a-

**_THUD._ **

  
You really hope you won’t have to pay for any damage, but maybe spending time with your new friends is worth it. And you just can’t help but want to spend a  _ lot  _ more time with Chica.


	9. coming out (Springtrap x Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> user "Eric" requested "a scenario where a male reader comes out as gay to Springtrap". i really really hope you like this! i, personally, don't plan on coming out to my family or anyone that doesn't know because i don't see it as a big thing, and they've already stated they didn't care so i wouldn't know anything about how one might feel before coming out. that being said, i hope i wrote/portrayed the feelings well? please tell me what you think! i honestly really like how this turned out

You spin in your chair, trying to swallow your nervousness. It’s your fourth day at your new job, which is some run down Freddy Fazbear’s horror attraction. You're just some measly night guard, checking to make sure the place doesn’t explode or something before it opens.  _ And  _ you have to check on the single animatronic they managed to dig up.

A disgusting green rabbit, probably once a different, brighter color before the mold and rot got to it. The cursed thing trudges through the establishment, and at first it tried to “kill” you, but the attempt was cute. You weren’t about to let your life get taken by something like  _ that _ .

And so, you forced the thing to stay in the office for whatever reason. Maybe you were lonely, or maybe you were curious about it. Either way, begrudgingly, it stayed with you and you started up a rocky friendship.

Just a friendship.

Over the course of the next few days you learned a bunch about him. His name is Springtrap, and he wouldn’t tell you much more than that. You bugged and pestered him but he brushed you off. He told you other things though, and his personality told you even more. Sometimes cocky and arrogant, and a filthy, filthy edgelord, the rabbit animatronic caved and told you about Freddy’s before it became all of  _ this _ .

His stories were interesting, albeit a bit disturbing. Tales of missing kids and deadly animatronic bites and fires and hitting dogs with cars. Sometimes you wondered why he told you so much. Either way you never wanted him to stop. It was so endearing.

You only had a few days before the place opened, and then moments alone with Springtrap might never come again! Why did that realization make something twist in your chest? You’ve only known him for a few days, but… you want to stay by his side forever.

Oh jeez, that’s cheesy as hell. You grimace at your own thought process. When was the last time you ever thought about anyone in a weird way like  _ that _ ? Never, probably.

Yet, there’s something else bugging you. Something else in the back of your mind, that you’ve been pushing away for a while. But… at least you’ve somewhat come to terms with it. You can say with 100% certainty that… you’re not straight.

Not at all.

And tonight you’re going to tell Springtrap that. Easy, right?

Except you’re worried. You still want to tell him, but you’re scared things will go wrong. You’re scared he won’t accept you, that this job will go back to being a fight for your life each night.

(You’re just scared of this job being hard again. Not of losing him as a friend. Not of him hating you. That’s all. But… can animatronics even  _ be  _ homophobic or anything?)

A few minutes pass and the rabbit animatronic himself rounds the corner and passes through the gaping doorway of your office. He lumbers in with a friendly wave and stiffly sits down, leaning against the desk.

“Hey,” you greet him, voice wavering slightly. Springtrap doesn’t seem to notice.

“This place is annoying,” he grumbles, shifting to cross his arms over his chest. His remaining ear flops down in front of his face adorably.

“You say that every night,” you reply with a light chuckle. Springtrap just huffs and you find yourself laughing again. “Uh, anyways…”

The rabbit’s head perks up, and he looks at you with a curious gaze. You find yourself freezing under his stare. Oh no, now you’re nervous again. Fuck it, might as well get this over with.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure,” Springtrap says. “Anything. That’s what this friendship thing is for, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, well…” You hesitate, and curse yourself.  _ Just say it, just say it!  _ Your mind screams at you. Briefly you remember that one audio clip,  _ “Mom, Dad, let’s get one thing straight…”  _ (If you know, you know) and cringe slightly. You startle when Springtrap clears his throat, looking at you expectantly.

“I’m gay,” you blurt out.

Silence.

Oh no. Did you mess up?

Springtrap stares at you with a confused, bored stare, and you start to sweat nervously. He opens his mouth and closes it again, and it does nothing to help your nerves. He hates you, doesn’t he?

Finally, he opens his mouth again, and says in the most bored, uninterested tone, “So?”

“H-Huh?”

The animatronic rolls his eyes and straightens up, leaning towards you. “So?” he repeats. “You’re gay? Cool? Oh, wait, don’t tell me this whole thing is about acceptance or whatever.  _ I accept you! Woohoo! _ ” he cheers sarcastically, throwing his arms up exaggeratedly.

Now you’re confused. Does… does he accept you or not? Is he making fun of you? Springtrap spots your almost-teary gaze, and sighs.

“I… Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have done that…? Whatever, listen, I don’t care if you’re gay or not. Really.” His mouth quirks up into a slight smile. “You’re still the same idiot guard who forgot to seal the vent and keep me out.  _ And  _ the same idiot guard who asked me to stay. Ha! That was a first, huh?” His tone changes to something more… appreciative. Or glad- glad that you decided to care about him like a person.

“Haha… thank you,” you mumble, words genuine. Springtrap scoffs.

“Don’t thank me for the bare minimum!” he exclaims, actually a bit angry. You laugh, and eventually he joins in. The moment is sweet.

“Um. Can I hug you?” you ask, staring at the floor. Springtrap doesn’t answer, and you don’t look up until your feet aren’t touching the ground anymore. Stiff arms wrap around you, pulling you up, and you hug him back.

Some might think hugging a rotting rabbit animatronic would be gross. Maybe you’d think so too, if said animatronic weren’t your friend. How hilarious is this, that the only “person” you’ve come out to yet has been a sentient animatronic? At least… at least things are okay. Springtrap doesn’t seem to care whether you like guys or not, and that’s great. It shouldn’t matter anyways, who someone loves.

You’re glad Springtrap thinks the same. Even when this place opens, when you might have little to no chances to be with him alone, you just know things will turn out fine. It feels like a weight has lifted off your shoulders, like you’ve finally dropped whatever boulder you’d been carrying. You find yourself biting back unnecessary tears. Don’t want to make the moment too sappy, huh?

You’re sad when Springtrap lets you go, nearly dropping you due to the height difference. It causes you to laugh, stumbling back into your chair. Springtrap joins in, gravelly chuckles mixing in with your own laughter.

You don’t think about the future, or the past. You don’t think about any of the sexuality crises you’ve had. Just the present. The present is all that you have, right in the moment.

And the present is nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't know if this was supposed to be platonic or romantic so i tried to keep it as platonic, borderline romantic, as in reader sorta might have a crush on springtrap? aha, either way i hope it's good enough


	10. lost (Grimm Foxy x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> user "TheLuckOfTheClaws" requested "Grim Foxy x Reader where he finds the reader lost in his corn maze and helps them navigate the way out?"! i hope you enjoy this, it was a bit tricky to write his personality. i see him as excitable with the same dumbass energy i see og foxy having
> 
> side note, i don't really remember how the minigame works so if i get anything wrong about it im sorry-

Shit. You’re lost. Because  _ of course you’re lost _ .

Stuck in a damn corn maze, you wander around, going in circles. You wish you could just sit down and cry for a minute about your current state, but that isn’t an option. You need to keep moving, so the monster in the maze alongside you doesn’t kill you.

Because  _ of course there’s a monster in the corn maze with you _ .

You only caught glimpses of the thing, a large fox animatronic. Not only was it huge, it was on fire. The second your eyes saw the tall steady flames rising off of it, you’d run away as fast as your legs could carry you. And now you were lost.

All you had to do was collect some keys or something, and you’d be out of here free! Right? Everything was going to be fine.

That’s what you thought, except your watery eyes and quivering lip told you otherwise. No, no, no! You can’t break down now, you need to get out of this place! How did you even end up here?

Hopeless, your body betrays you, legs buckling and causing you to collapse. Sobs wrack your body, and you shiver, rocking back and forth slightly. The repetitive motion calms you a little, and you figure you just need to let out all of this built up emotion. Then it’s back to figuring out an escape.

You sit on the ground for a few minutes, peacefully crying your heart out, when you hear the footsteps and the humming. You freeze, heart pounding against your chest.

_ Oh no oh no oh no he’s here, he’s- _

You need to calm down and  _ shut up _ ! He’ll hear you! A string of curses roll through your brain, and you cover your mouth with your hand, crying reduced to soft whimpers. You scoot back against a wall, blinking away tears.

Around a corner across from you, you spot the growing light of Grimm Foxy’s flames. A startled gasp escapes you, and you press yourself closer to the wall, hoping to curl up and disappear from view. If you were to get up and run, he’d be sure to see you.

“Oh, player!” Foxy calls out, and you jump at how  _ close  _ he sounds. He’s going to see you. This is it, the last moments of your life. “Where are ya?”

His head turns, ears perked up, and you squeak at his glowing eyes. And he spots you. You can only prepare yourself so much for the thunderous footsteps and crackle of the fire when they approach closer. This is it, you need to  _ run _ , but your legs won’t move and you can’t get up. What is it, with being “frozen in place” when faced with sudden death?

“Ah,” Foxy mumbles, crouching down to come to almost-eye level with you. “You’re lost?”

You don’t respond right away, eyes squeezed tight. You’re trembling, you realize. The heat rolling off of the flames is growing uncomfortable, and you’re starting to sweat. You hear Foxy hum for a moment, and dare to open your eyes.

He’s right in front of you, staring at you with unblinking eyes. You swallow a whimper, trying to calm your heart. Foxy grins, and the fire burns brighter.

“Ya are lost! Right?” He stands suddenly, causing you to jump. A clawed hand reaches down, right in front of your face. “No matter, I know the way out. I’ll show you!”

He can’t be serious. Isn’t he supposed to kill you, and prevent you from making it out of the maze? He wasn’t supposed to…  _ help  _ you. You spend a little too long staring blankly at Foxy’s outstretched hand, so long that he lets out a small huff.

Arms loop around you, and pull you up. You let out a sharp yell of protest, but it’s too late, and you’re being tucked against the animatronic’s chest. The  _ burning  _ animatronic’s chest.

Your skin  _ sizzles _ , and you can’t help but scream in pain. For whatever reason the flames aren’t scalding, but hot enough to burn. Foxy realizes his mistake, and nearly drops you. Instead, he holds you away from him, apologizing profusely. You take shuddering breaths, waiting for the pain to subside.

When you look back at Foxy, you watch in slight awe as the flames simmer down to nothing but a warm glow. You’re set on the ground (Like a child, you think bitterly) and it takes you a painfully long moment to realize Foxy is holding your hand.

“I’ll show you the way out, don’t worry,” Foxy says softly. “What’s your name?”

You take a moment to find your voice. “Uh- Y/n.” Foxy grins.

“Okay, Y/n, follow me!”

It takes about 20 minutes for Foxy to lead you to the exit. During that time, he excitedly tells you about his friends, and other things that have happened in the maze. He’s entertaining, and you find yourself laughing alongside him. When you reach the exit, Foxy turns and looks at you sadly.

“I… don’t get to see my friends very often,” he admits quietly, holding your hand a bit tighter. “And I almost never get to see any of the players that enter the maze! What is everyone so scared of?”

Your heart twists, and you stare up at the fox animatronic. “I’m sure they just misunderstand your intentions,” you tell him. “And hey, how about I visit?” Immediately, Foxy perks up, and you yelp when his flames burst upwards.

The heat coming off him is unbearable, and you step back a bit, still trying to hold his hand. “You mean that?!” Foxy delightedly asks. You nod, nervously smiling.

“Um… yeah! I don’t have much going on, and-”

“I’m so happy!” Foxy moves to hug you, but you flinch away. He pauses, taking a moment to let the flames die, before enveloping you in his arms. His sickle hand scratches against your back uncomfortably but you deal with it.

The hug is warm. So very warm. It makes you melt from your very core, and you hug back tightly. Foxy seems to enjoy it a lot, and you were sure if he had a tail, it’d be wagging.

“I know!” he exclaims when you both pull away. “What if I came home with you? Then we could go back to the maze together and-”

“Wait, come home with-”

“And we wouldn’t have to be apart! And I could get to know you and-”

“Foxy hold on-”

“It’ll be great! I’m so lonely in the maze so please-”

“ _ Foxy! _ ”

Cut to  you driving back home with an excited fox animatronic beside you, continuously burning the seat. Continuously sticking his head out the window. Continuously in awe at his surroundings.

You can’t help but chuckle, and internally cry at how you ended up like this. But you can’t say you’re too upset he’s coming home with you. You’d been getting pretty lonely too.

And you’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy Grimm Foxy’s company. Plus, he was kinda cute! You bite back a smile, glancing over to him, and-

His side of the car is ablaze.

You scream, car veering off to the side. Foxy laughs in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knows, maybe i'll write a sequel ;)


End file.
